nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Pagani Zonda F
The Pagani Zonda F was a limited production supercar from Pagani. It is one of the rarest supercars on the road; only 25 were built between 2005 and 2009. The Zonda F is powered by a 7.3L V12 engine built by the AMG division of Mercedes-Benz. ''Need for Speed: Carbon'' The Zonda F appears in the EA Downloader release of Need for Speed: Carbon as a tier 3 Exotic, that can be played in Quick Race only. It can be purchased from the Xbox live marketplace for Xbox 360 players In terms of performance, the Zonda F is similar to the Audi Le Mans quattro, but is mostly overall slower. It does boast superior grip, and can turn well but the handling is stiff at times plus the acceleration is lacking. ''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' The Zonda F appears in Need for Speed: ProStreet as a tier 3 car with a $741,000 price tag. It is unlocked upon dominating the Showdown II: Autopolis raceday. It has strong acceleration, good handling, and a high top speed. The car is especially useful in Drag and Speed events, however, it is also prone to fishtailing at high speed. ''Need for Speed: Undercover'' The Zonda F appears in Need for Speed: Undercover as a tier 1 vehicle with a $320,000 price tag, and is unlocked upon reaching Wheelman Level 13.5. It appears in the PlayStation 2 and Nintendo Wii releases with a price tag of $250,000. The player must steal a gray Zonda F belonging to the Chinese Triad leader - Chau Wu - in the mission Hornets Nest. They have to frame Chau by earning $25,000 Cost to State with his Zonda F. The Zonda F reaches a top speed of 247 mph (397 km/h) without performance parts. Its acceleration is rather lacking compared to most tier 1 cars although this is compensated good handling. ''Need for Speed: Shift'' The Zonda F appears in Need for Speed: Shift as a tier 4 vehicle with a 16.50 car. It has a $900,000 price tag and is unlocked upon collecting 180 stars. Handling is good enough for most corners but can be slightly difficult to control at high speeds. On straight roads, it can be outperformed by cars with a higher top speed such as the Pagani Zonda R and CCX. ''Need for Speed: World'' The Zonda F appears in Need for Speed: World as a tier 3 car following a 2009 teaser trailer featuring it, but was not made available until December 27, 2011. Since August 22, 2012, it has been featured as an A class car. Acceleration and nitrous boost are both up to par with the fastest A class cars, and close to the Pagani Zonda Cinque. Since it was retuned on December 13, 2012, the Zonda F has a highly responsive and grippy handling and no longer suffers from understeer. Top speed is 202 mph (326 km/h). The Zonda F is useful for competitive multiplayer races and pursuits. Silver The Silver style is an Amerikon Speedsystems performance tuned speedboost car that costs . It was made available on December 27, 2011. Red The Red style is a stock cash car that costs , and was initially released on June 11, 2015 as part of the End of the World event. ''Shift 2: Unleashed'' The Zonda F appears in Shift 2: Unleashed as a Modern Road vehicle with a $720,000 price tag. It has an A 1650 overall rating and a 5.06 handling rating. Trivia *The car is also featured in the demo for Need for Speed: Shift. It can be unlocked after collecting all 5 stars for both the London and Spa GP tracks. Gallery NFSCPaganiZondaFSilverCustom.png|''Need for Speed: Carbon'' (Silver) NFSCPaganiZondaFBlackCustom.png|''Need for Speed: Carbon'' (Black) NFSPSPaganiZondaF.jpg|''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' NFSUNPaganiZondaFStock.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' NFSUCPS2PaganiZondaF.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' (PlayStation 2 and Wii) NFSUCPSPPaganiZondaF.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' (PlayStation Portable) pagani zonda f shift.jpg|''Need for Speed: Shift'' Nfs world pagani zonda f.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' NFSS2UZondaF.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' NFSS2UZondaFWorks.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' (Works) Pagani Zonda F Shift 2 Unleashed Mobile.PNG|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' (iOS) Category:EA Downloader cars Category:Exotics in Need for Speed: Carbon